Searching For A Princess
by Poseidonkid
Summary: After his mother dies leaving him with valuable information, Percy sets out hoping to find the perfect princess. But Fate may lead him to the one he thought was least likely for the job. An archival, a best friend, and a journey to last a life time. Co written by magicdemi-god223.
1. The News

Once upon a time, wait thats crap. Lets start like this; A long time ago their was a yong prince. His name was Perseus, but every called him Percy. Said boy live in an elgant castle with his father, Poseidon, and his mother, Sally. Percy was kind and beloved by everyone. All of his allowance he gave to the poor, all of his best clothes he gave to the homless. Percy was truly a saint. He was also very handsome. All of the women in the kingdom were after him. Well built with abs, strong arms and beutiful sea green eyes. Percy was a sight to see. Most people look at him and wonder how someone so beutiful could have such a kind heart. How could someone so handsome be so selfless and nonegolistical? How is he who he is, some ask. They're still waiting for an answer.

One evening while Percy was visiting the orphanage, His best friend and messanger came up to him witha grimm look on his face.  
"What is it Grover?" Percy questioned.  
"Your mothers on her dying bed Perce. She request you, Now!"  
As Percy ran off, he thought about his kind and loving mother, Queen Sally. After Percy's dad died on a fishing trip when he was 12, she bravly took over the Kingdom of Atlantis. She ruled with kindness and mercy and brought Atlantis to a time of peace. She taught Percy in the way of the land and how to respect women with the same respect as men. She was the reason why, Percy was who he is. If she died he didn't know what he'd do. But he did know trhat he'd have to find a wife, if he were to be king. Percy though, wasn't sure if he wanted to be king. He was only 20, but he was ready to make th sacrifice for his country

When Percy got to his mothers room in the castle, she was laying on her bed.  
"Sweetheart come closer." his mother said almost silently.  
Percy walked forward. " Sweetie, your father isn't dead. He's a god."

* * *

A/N This the longest thing I have written by myself. Well this is my new idea. I might update if I get 5 reviews. Also about my other stories, I would like to ask for a cowriter. I am simply out of inspiration. Oh and I need a Beta. Finally this story may be updated every Friday, depending on how I feel. Please review


	2. The Announcement

**A/N Omg, So I'm extremly sorry. I haven't updated in like a million years. I feel awful. Please please forgive me. Many thinks to all my reviewers, you spurred me to write. You guys make me so happy. The thing is testing season is coming up and my teachers were cracking down on us. I have been so busy, and tired. Well now on with the story. I own nothing but my moutain of homework.**

* * *

"What do you mean by god?" asked Percy incrediously . "Your father was Poseidon, god of the seas. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but there are other things you need to know." "What do you mean by other things?" Percy asked shakilly. He was still having a hard time comprehending the fact that he was a demigod. Him a Demigod, the thought was almost laughable. "Our kingdom is not as you think it is. Women do not have equal rights. I, infact, am not even technically allowed to rule." stated Queen Sally. Percy felt his jaw drop. He grew up believing women had the same rights as men. He knew that a woman was more than just a pretty face, or a child knew that they could be strong, loyal, smart, maybe even smarter than men. Apparently the rest of his kingdom didn't agree. "Mother I don't understand. If you are not allowed than how have you been rulling all these years." "My son, the royal council has reffered to me as a figure head. You know how you always went to the meetings for me, then you'd come tell me what went on so I could give you instructions on what to do next?" Percy nodded "Well, everyone has thought you were the one ruling,While I just held the throne till you came of age. Before you interupt me there is more. Son you have to marry, but I want it to be out of love, not liability. You are to send out a decree stating that we are having a contest. Every women age 18- 22, must come to the castle. There they will be taught how to preform as a princess should. Out of those ladies you will find your bride, but first they will all have one night with you, so they can get to know you. Of course they won't know that you have been watching them from the beggining. Do you understand son?" "Yes mother, it shall be as you say."

* * *

Later that day,the decree was sent to everyhouse in the capitol of the kingdom. On a very expensive peice of parchment were the words in very delicate handwriting.

_Prince Perseus has come of age and as stated in the royal decrees, it is time for him to find the person whom he will share the rest of his days with and who will, one day, rule the kingdom alongside him. As such, all eligible women, aged 18 to 22, who come from the capitol, are ordered to come to the royal palace. They will be taught how to be princesses and how to govern over the kingdom. When the time comes, only a few chosen will remain and from these women, our prince, Perseus, will choose a wife."_

The letter had just fell into the hands of Annabeth Chase, before the royal gaurds grabbed her and took her away.

* * *

**Well guys what do you think,love to here your comments good or bad,though I hope you are leaning towards the good side. Hey is anyone elses test season coming up. Let me know if your having a tough time craming to. Until next time, Posie.**


	3. Sold

**Hello lovelies. Now before you start throwing forks and knives, just know there is a reason behind my absence. Now I stated in my last chapter testing season started. Well once summer started I got very busy. But all is not lost, we shall now find out what happened to Annabeth. P.S if you think Luke should be trained to be guard who tries to break her out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my suckish updating skills.**

_Annabeth's POV:_

When Annabeth woke up this morning she didn't expect to be kidnapped and shoved into the back of a carriage. Nor did she expect other girls who were in the carriage with her to be laughing and smiling. The inside of the carriage was a rich red velvet. The outside was plated with gold. Once she managed to calm down she took in her surroundings. There were about ten to fifteen girls in the carriage with her. None of them she knew. When Annabeth looked out the window she saw why they were all so excited. They were headed toward the castle. Immediately Annabeth felt self- conscience. All the girls around her were wearing their most expensive dress and she was in her plain white dress. She just wanted to sink back into the seat and disappear.

After what seemed like hours they finally arrived at the castle. Once they got out of the carriage, Annabeth realized that there were three other carriages identical to hers. Finally she noticed someone she knew.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said with relief. She thought she was the only one here. Even in her plain dress Thalia managed to outshine her. With her spikey her, blood red lipstick and electric blue eyes most people were scared to death of her. It didn't help that she wore all black either. But Annabeth new she could be extremely sweet if she wanted to. She'd just never tell that to her face though.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here," Thalia asked

"Personally, I have no idea. I was reading the decree that the Queen sent out when I was shoved into a carriage and bought here." Annabeth answered.

All of a sudden Thalia's eyes turned dark. She grabbed Annabeth and looked at her. "They should not have been able to do that. They have to get permission from your parents first. Annie were you guys having money problems or anything?"

"Yes but Father said he had everything worked out, and I had nothing to worry about."

"Oh sweetie," Thalia pulled Annabeth into a hug, "Your dad sold you here. Unlike all of the other girls, who came here by choice, you can't leave. If you do they'll take away all the money they paid your dad. And if he spent it they'll take away your home."

Annabeth dissolved into tears. A small part of her thought how embarrassing it is to cry in front of all these people. The bigger part of her didn't care. She spent what felt like an hour crying.

"What are we going to do?" Annabeth asked

"We're going to stick this through until the Prince chooses you for his bride."

**So what did you think? Should Luke make an appearance? Please review I would love to hear you thoughts on the chapter. P.s Guys, I am working on updating better and longer. The one thing I can promise is that the next update will be less than a month. Soon I'll work out an Updating schedule. P. P. S Tell me what characters do you want to make an appearance? Just know that a certain green eyed boy is coming back in the next chapter. Pictures on profile. **


End file.
